Pain
by LoverMolly-Chan
Summary: Sumi still holds a grudge against Usagi. What will happen when Sumi captures Misaki? Will Usagi rescue him? Or does Sumi have other intetion? Some UsagiXSumi. But mainly UsagiXMisaki. Rated M for Language, blood, & lemons straight from the Yaoi tree!
1. Chapter 1

**I thought of this while thinking, "Ya know... Junjou fanfics get too... Well... Bloody... Ya know what!? We need a Hurt/Comfort Bondage Fanfic!" And so! We have a sexy, Hurt/Comfort (With bondage!) fanfic! And so! Disclaimer: This is a non-profitable fanfic. I own nothing. Except for my OFMC (Original Fan-Made Character) All credit goes back to the creators of Junjou. Junjou is rightfully owned by Nakamura Shungiku. Please support the original release (And a third season of Junjou!) by buying the official manga/anime! I own nothing! Hah!**

One day, at Mitsuhashi University, Misaki and Saki are walking home. Usagi couldn't make it home, because he was ACTUALLY working on an assignment. Aikawa threatened to kill Usagi if he didn't get this deadline in. This one was for his BL novel "Junai Romantica" Usagi's specialty. But this time, Usagi didn't have any ideas. So it was up to Misaki to convince him to work.

"Usagi-san~! Please, just do your work!" Misaki said.

"What will you do to make me?" Usagi said with a smirk.

"Wa?! What do you-?" Misaki said, being cutoff by a kiss from Usagi. Misaki quickly pushed back.

"What are you doing!?" Misaki yelled.

"Motivation." Usagi said, plainly. He, carefully, pinned Misaki down. Usagi moved his mouth to Misaki's neck on the right. Instinctively, Misaki's right eye closed, as Misaki moaned. Usagi, then pushed Misaki into a kiss, his tongue being forced in.

"Nn.." Misaki moaned. Usagi started to push Misaki's shirt up. Suddenly, Saki walked in the door.

"Misaki! Time for schoo-" Saki started. She saw Misaki. "EEE!" Saki squealed. Misaki quickly got up.

"Saki! Why didn't you knock!?" Misaki cried.

Misaki sighed. 'At least Usagi-san didn't strip me...' Misaki thought. Suddenly, a black car screeched in front of Misaki and Saki. Saki immediately got into her fighting stance.

Two men in suits, quickly, got out of the car. They put their hands inside their suits. Saki ran up to one of them, jumped up, and kicked one of the men's face. But the man grabbed her and tossed her aside. Then, they headed to Misaki.

"Misaki! Run!" Saki cried. But one of the guards placed a cloth over her mouth. "Mph!" Saki cried. The drug quickly went into effect. "Nn! Nmm! Mm..." Saki moaned, as the drug knocked her out. They did the same to Misaki. But Misaki managed to call Usagi.

"Misaki... I told you... I'm working." Came the man's voice.

"USAGI-SAN! Help!" Misaki cried as the other figure grabbed his phone. "No!" He cried as the man hung up.

"Misa-!" Was all that Misaki heard of Usagi's voice before he passed out. 'No... Usagi... San... I don't wanna... Get killed...' Misaki thought before the drug, finally, knocked him out.

**And I'll end the chapter here! Hope you enjoyed! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 of my "Pain" fanfic. I do apologize for the gore in this chapter. Credit for the lemons go to (imaginary drum roll please!) misakixxxusagi! The author of the Junjou fanfic "Lost"! And now! Disclaimer: This is a non-profitable fanfic. I own nothing, except my OFMC (Original Fan-Made Character). All credit goes back to their creators. Junjou is rightfully owned by Nakamura Shungiku. Please support the original release by buying the official manga/anime and to make Nakamura Shungiku get a clue and work on a third season! Hah!**

Soon after, Misaki woke up in tight chains (A/N: BONDAGE TIME! XD) 'Where am I?' Misaki wondered.

"He awakens..." Came a voice.

"That voice... " Misaki wondered. that's when it hit him. "It can't be!" Misaki cried. "SUMI!?" He cried, again.

Out from the shadows, Sumi, did, emerge from the shadows. Misaki blew a breath of relief.

"Am I actually glad to see you..." Misaki breathed. "Where am I?" Misaki asked. Sumi slapped his face and whipped his back.

"GYAAA!" Misaki cried. "Sumi? What are you?" Misaki asked. Sumi chuckled.

"Since you're here, you're probably wondering where Saki is." Sumi said.

"What the hell did you do to her!? I swear! If you laid one hand on her!" Misaki yelled.

"Take it easy, Misaki! I don't kill women. It leaves a bad taste in my mouth... But I will let you see her... I'm releasing her for YOUR sake. Not because I want to..." Sumi replied. He snapped his fingers.

Suddenly, 2 men brought out a cuffed and banged up girl. She looked up.

"Saki!" Misaki cried.

Mi... Sa... Ki... I will... Tell... Usagi..." Saki struggled to say. Misaki could barely speak.

"S-Saki..." Misaki murmured.

"There..." Sumi declared. "You saw her." He finished. He ordered the guards to deliver her to Usami Akihiko. They grabbed Saki violently.

"Careful!" Misaki roared. Sumi just chuckled. He walked back over to Misaki and pulled out a lemon. (A/N: Don't make lemonade! Make life take the lemons back! GET MAD! I DON'T WANT YOUR DAMN LEMONS! WHAT THE HELL ARE THESE!? LOLZ It's from the game Portal.) Misaki noticed he had TONS of bruises and cuts. He looked up at Sumi.

"You wouldn't dare!" Misaki growled, with slight fear in his voice.

"Oh, I would." Sumi replied. He walked over to Misaki and split a lemon in half. He walked over to Misaki and stood with the lemon hovering over Misaki's left leg. He then squeezed the lemon, letting it's juices falling on Misaki's scraped and cut leg.

"GRAAAA!" Misaki cried as the lemon's juices stung his leg. Sumi was enjoying the pain that Misaki was feeling. It was to make Usagi feel the pain he felt when Usagi rejected him. He continued to squeeze all of the lemon's juice on Misaki's leg.

Meanwhile, Saki had been "delivered" to Usagi's apartment. Usagi had no idea that Misaki had been kidnapped.

"Hai?" Usagi responded, to the video cam. He noticed a girl. "Who are you?" He said with a frown.

"Uu... Usami... San..." The girl replied. He looked closer at the beat up girl. He suddenly recognized her.

"SAKI!?" He cried. He quickly ran down to the lobby where Saki was. She was leaning on the wall. Her blood, staining the walls. Usagi was aghast. How can this tough girl get so badly beat up?

"What happened? Who did this?" Usagi asked. Saki looked up at Usagi. Saki had cuts on her face that appeared to be 3 inches deep. Blood was trickling down the cuts. She was bruised on her legs and arms, turning purple and red, like they were going to bleed. Cuts and scrapes also covered her legs. Saki was limping, as well. Usagi was scared. But then frowned. He grabbed her face. Saki whimpered in pain as Usagi studied her face. He frowned again.

"Is that a black eye?" He asked. Saki nodded. But then he noticed something. He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Saki..." He started. She looked at him. He had a worried face. "Where is Misaki?" He asked. Saki looked at him with worry, sorrow, and fear in her eyes. He asked her again. "Saki... Where. Is. Misaki?" She started to cry.

"Usami-san... Gomen..." She sobbed. Usagi started to freak.

"Where is he?" He asked. Pondering questions. "Who is he with? What happened? Tell me!" Usagi roared. He realized they were still in the lobby. He, quickly, ushered Saki into his apartment room

**And that's all! I'm sorry, but it might still get pretty gory after this. There is probably gonna be 6 chapters. So bear with me... SHIT HAPPENS! MOSTLY TO MISAKI! Just kidding. Anyways, **

**Hope you** ?! ?


	3. Chapter 3

**And here is chapter 3! Anyways! Here we go! Disclaimer: This is a non-profitable fanfic. I own nothing. All credit goes back to the creators of Junjou. Junjou is rightfully owned by Nakamura Shungiku. Please support the original release (And a third season of Junjou!) by buying the official manga/anime! I own nothing except my fan-made character Saki! Hah!**

As soon as Usagi got Saki inside, Saki had no choice but to tell Usagi everything.

"It... It was Sumi..." Saki said. Usagi got really worried.

"What did he want?" Usagi asked.

"Revenge..." Saki replied. She was looking down.

"For what? And revenge on who?" Usagi asked. She told Usagi about how the men grabbed her and Misaki. How they gagged him and Saki, and how they both woke up with injuries. Usagi grew more and more worried as Saki retold the events.

"Wait... Are you meaning to tell me..." Usagi started. "That the whole time this was happening to Misaki..." Usagi said, glancing over to Saki. Saki got worried. "THAT YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!?" Usagi roared, grabbing Saki, violently.

"AH! Ngh!" Saki whimpered in pain. "I COULDN'T DO ANYTHING! IF I DID SOMETHING THEY WOULD'VE KILLED ME AND MISAKI BOTH! THEN WHAT WOULD HAPPEN, HUH!?" Saki roared back. Usagi flinched. Saki only roared that loudly when yelling at either his father or Sumi. But the thought of Misaki dead made Usagi heartbroken. Saki then realized what she said. "Usami-san... I..." Saki started.

"It's fine..." Usagi said, looking away. "So..." Usagi started, his head fell into his hands. "What do we do now?" He asked, pain filling his voice.

"I don't know..." Saki replied. I can only hope that Misaki stays alive..." She finished, hugging Usagi.

Sumi managed, somehow, to keep him alive. But Misaki was in so much pain. The shackles that held him were too tight, he had cuts and bruises. Blood was flowing out from the areas where Sumi squeezed lemon juice on Misaki's legs. And blood from when Sumi had penetrated him. Sumi had Misaki pinned down. He was penetrating Misaki. There was banging upstairs. Sumi smirked.

"Perfect... He's here..." Misaki came to his senses.

"Ng... Ah! Usagi-san! We're down here!" Misaki cried. Instead, Sumi slapped Misaki's face hard enough to leave a red handprint.

"I want him to see your pain..." Sumi said. He hoisted Misaki up and thrusted into him, dry, again.

"Gyaa!" Misaki cried, feeling the pain. 'I still don't get it... Why is Sumi doing this to ME?' Misaki wondered. Sumi thrusted into Misaki as fast as he could.

"Feel the pain!" He roared.

"Nya!" Misaki cried again. 'I don't think I can take much more of this...' Misaki thought. 'Usagi-san wasn't nearly as painful when we first had sex... This is worse...' Misaki remembered. Sumi felt Misaki starting to react like he would for Usagi.

"This isn't for you to feel good!" Sumi snapped. He pulled at Misaki's hair and slapped his face several times.

"Ng..." Misaki cried out in pain. But he was soon enraged. "You think this feels good!?" Misaki snapped, but he realized the error of his ways too late. Sumi reached down and clamped his hand down on Misaki's manhood, squeezing painfully hard, his nails digging in. He pulled Misaki's hair harder. Instinctively, one of Misaki's eyes shut tightly. "Don't. Talk. Back. To me!" Sumi snapped. "You are worthless!" Sumi roared.

"Gyaa!" Misaki screamed. He could feel himself fading. 'I'm sorry... Usagi-san... I can't... Fading...' Misaki wondered. Sumi thrusted one final time coming inside Misaki. He pushed Misaki off, kicking bruises that already hurt as he chuckled.

"I'll be sure to use you again, slave..." Sumi muttered. Misaki breathed heavy, trying not to pass out.

Misaki nearly passed out when, suddenly, Usagi bursted through the door.

"MISAKI!" Usagi cried. Misaki struggled to get up as he gasped happily.

"Usagi-san!" Misaki cried. Instead, Sumi knocked Misaki back down and strutted up to Usagi

"You like my work?" Sumi asked with a chuckle. Usagi growled.

"Sumi... You... BASTARD!" Usagi roared as he ran at Sumi and tried to punch him. But Sumi grabbed Usagi's fist, twisted his arm behind his back, then threw him down next to Misaki.

"Gyaaa!" Usagi roared in pain. Misaki got up.

"Usagi-san!" He cried. Sumi walked foreward, chuckling.

"Heh... So weak..." Sumi muttered.

"Stop it!" Misaki cried. He crawled over and sat in front of Usagi, blocking Sumi's reach.

But Sumi kicked Misaki's frail body. "Gya!" Misaki cried, getting kicked on bruises that already hurt. His small body rolled away from Usagi, finally hitting a wall as Misaki slumped to the floor. Sumi pulled Usagi up by his shirt collar.

"Bastard!" Sumi shouted, punching Usagi in the face.

"Urg!" Usagi groaned with pain. He saw Misaki lying on the floor, unmotionless. "Misaki!" Usagi cried. He glared at Sumi and, with all his might, tried to pull Sumi off him.

Sumi pushed him down to the ground and punched Usagi several more times.

"Do you like my work?" Sumi asked with chuckle. "It took me a long time."

"I... Will... Kill... You!" Usagi roared. He quickly got up and charged at Sumi swiftly. Sumi grabbed Usagi by the hair, holding him still, and punched Usagi in the stomach. He let go of Usagi as Usagi clutched his stomach and fell to his knees. Then falling to the floor, face down, still clutching his stomach.

"That is... If you don't die first." Sumi whispered in Usagi's ear, hot breath hitting his ear. Sumi then dragged Usagi to a nearby chair as he swiftly tied him up. Usagi glared at Sumi. "Why don't you just enjoy he show..." Sumi muttered. Usagi struggled against the rope, trying to free himself.

"Let go of me, dammit!" Usagi roared. At that time, Misaki woke up. He saw Usagi tied to the chair as he cried out Usagi's name.

Sumi grabbed Misaki by his neck and pulled him to his feet. "Tell Akihiko that you are my slave." Sumi ordered.

"W-What!? No!" Misaki protested as he tried to free himself form Sumi's grip. "Usagi-san! Help me!" Misaki cried. Sumi slapped Misaki.

"Do it!" Sumi snapped loudly. "Or else I'll beat Usagi like I have you."

"Don't! I'll do it! Just don't hurt him!" Misaki cried, tears running down his cheeks.

"Misaki!" Usagi cried. "What does he want you to do?" Usagi asked.

"He wants me to say that I..." Misaki started.

"Go on..." Sumi urged.

"I'm..." Misaki struggled. "I'm sorry Usagi-san... I can't say it..." Misaki admitted.

Sumi was enraged. He slapped Misaki hard as he threw Misaki on the ground. "Fine then..." Sumi sighed. "I was gonna be nice, but you've really pissed me off..." Sumi threatened. He slapped Misaki hard on his cheek. Misaki opened his mouth to cry out in pain, but Sumi shoved himself into Misaki. "Make a good show, brat." Sumi said. Misaki moaned in fear. Sumi pumped down Misaki's throat, pulling on his hair and clawing his cheek.

"Nn!" Misaki moaned. Usagi could only sit there and watch in terror. Sumi pulled out and kicked Misaki to get him on his stomach. "Gya!" Misaki cried.

"SUMI! DON'T YOU DARE!" Usagi roared.

"I will!" Sumi snapped. He then penetrated Misaki hard and dry again.

"GYA!" Misaki screamed in pain.

"Stop it already!" Usagi cried. He couldn't take it anymore.

"No!" Sumi snapped. He thrusted into Misaki as hard and fast as he could. Misaki began to bleed.

"ENOUGH!" Usagi cried. Tears ran down his cheek. "I'LL DO ANYTHING! JUST STOP!"

Sumi glared at him, one eyebrow raised. "Anything?" Sumi asked, still thrusting into Misaki. Misaki cried in pain.

"Yes! Just stop!" Usagi cried.

"I'll take your offer, but you will take Misaki's place for one week!" Sumi ordered, pulling out and untied him. Misaki ran to Usagi.

"Fine..." Usagi agreed. Misaki began to protest but instead Usagi silenced him. "It'll be alright." Usagi crooned. He gently kissed Misaki, pushing his tongue in. Misaki moaned.

"Okay, enough... This is making me sick..." Sumi muttered. Usagi shooed off Misaki.

"AND GET SOME DAMN CLOTHES ON HIM!" Usagi roared. Sumi tossed Misaki's clothes at him as Misaki scurried away. Sumi tripped Misaki, chuckling at Misaki scampering to get up and leave. He closed the door and approached Usagi. Sumi chuckled at the author.

"Oh shut up... Once this week is over, I'll be sure to have you arrested!" Usagi snapped.

"If you can, that is." Sumi chuckled.

"You bet as HELL I can!" Usagi snapped. Sumi knock Usagi back in the chair.

"We'll see about that." Sumi chuckled. He leaned on Usagi's shoulder. "What are you good at?" Sumi asked.

"No way in hell will I tell you." Usagi snapped. Sumi bent close to Usagi's face. "Tell me now, or you'll regret it." Sumi threatened.

"No." Usagi snapped. Sumi backhanded Usagi as he whipped his back and pushed the chair down with his foot, letting Usagi fall down face first. "Grah!" Usagi cried. Sumi bent close to Usagi's face again.

"Let's try this one more time... WHAT ARE YOU GOOD AT!?" Sumi growled.

"I didn't think it mattered." Usagi replied. "And why be hell would I tell you?!" Usagi snapped.

"Simple..." Sumi replied. "You have no choice. Looks like you won't talk... So I guess I have to try everything." Sumi said, whipping Usagi's back again. Usagi cried out in pain in response. Sumi laughed and pulled up Usagi.

"If I untie you, you do whatever I tell you to. Understand?" Sumi asked. Usagi stayed silent for a minute. He looked away.

"... Fine..." He replied.

"Take off your shirt." Sumi ordered. Usagi slowly took off his shirt. Sumi pinned down Usagi and bit his neck.

"Urk.." Usagi quietly moaned, not wanting Sumi to hear. "I have to ask you Sumi. Why the hell did you go after Misaki?" Usagi asked.

"Because you care about him." Sumi replied.

"And why do you care?" Usagi growled.

"Because of you." Sumi replied. "I want you, as you know."

"Heh... You're a little too late. My childhood friend fell in love win me when I was in love with Takahiro. You're just gonna have to wait your turn." Usagi said with a sly smirk.

"I believe that it's my turn right now!" Sumi chuckled.

**And I'll end the chapter here. Hope you ㈏0! ㈴2**


	4. Chapter 4

**And now! Here is chapter 4 of Pain. Disclaimer: This is a non-profitable fanfic. I own nothing. All credit goes back to the creators of Junjou. Junjou Romantica is rightfully owned by Nakamura Shungiku. Please support the original release (And a third season of Junjou!) by buying the official manga/anime! I own nothing! Hah!**

"Shut up Sumi..." Usagi snapped.

"Why should I?" Sumi asked. "You made your own decision."

"Shut it Sumi." Usagi snapped.

"Aww, poor little Usami is getting annoyed." Sumi jeered.

"Why... You little..." Usagi growled through his teeth. Sumi chuckled slightly.

"Heh..." Usagi chuckled. "Take a step closer. I dare you..." Usagi threatened.

"And what exactly would you be able to do?" Sumi asked as he sauntered closer. "You're tied up, if you remember." Usagi chuckled.

"This." Usagi replied, spitting at Sumi, the spit hitting Sumi in the eye, rolled down his face.

"..." Sumi wiled he spit out of his eye, the iris looking down upon Usagi in the form of a glare. The back of his hand met with the flesh of the other's cheek as Sumi smacked the man. "Try that a second time, and see what happens." Sumi threatened.

"Ng!" Usagi groaned. His eye shutting as his head flung to the side. "Heh..." Usagi chuckled. "Is that the best you can do?" Usagi taunted. "Please!" He scoffed. "MISAKI could do worse than you!" Sumi chuckled.

"Are you trying to get me to beat you up, then?" Sumi asked. He pushed over the chair Usagi was sitting on. Usagi fell face first.

"Grg!" Usagi groaned. "Not trying to pick a fight with a cocky brat. Just being honest..." Usagi chuckled.

"Oh, really?" Sumi asked. His foot presses against Usagi's chest, cutting off his breath.

"Gak!" Usagi gagged. He gritted his teeth. He continued to gag due to the lack of oxygen. Sumi removed his foot, chuckling.

"I very well can't kill you, now can I?" Sumi asked.

"No. Don't you remember what Misaki threatened to do?" Usagi asked. "He'd kill you. More or less, my editor Aiikawa. If I don't meet my deadlines, she'd kill me FOR you.." Usagi admitted.

"Doesn't mean I can't rough you up, though." Sumi chuckled, kicking him pointedly in the side. Usagi groaned in pain. "We'll be having fun later on too, Usami" Sumi chuckled as he moved his foot to Usagi's crotch.

"Urg!" Usagi groaned, trying to squirm. "Don't even THINK abou it Sumi." Usagi threatened, fear creeping up in his voice. Sumi chuckled loudly.

"Have I actually scared you, Usami?" Sumi asked.

"S-Shut up!" Usagi snapped.

"I think you are scared of me." Sumi assumed.

"I-I don't get scared!" Usagi snapped, his lower lil quivering. Stop that.

"Are you sure about that?" Sumi chuckled, a foot pressing down on Usagi's leg.

"Gah!" Usagi groaned in pain. "O-Of course not..." Usagi replied, his lower lip still quivering. Sumi chuckled again.

"Are you positive?" Sumk asked. "Am I mot sparking the least bit of fear in you?" Sumi asked.

"Shut it." Usagi snapped.

"Why should I?" Sumi asked. He lifted up Usagi's chin with his foot.

"Because I told you to, you ass." Usagi snapped, spitting in Sumi's face again. "Bastard..." Usagi muttered. "Hit me with your best shot..." Usagi tauneted "I can take it, you stupid bastard." Usagi snapped.

"Oh really? Yu can?" Sumi asked. A foot pressed hard onto Usagi's stomach.

"Gak!" Usagi gagged. His eyes shutting tightly as he tried to remove the foot off his stomach.

"Do you really think you can push my foot off you?" Sumi asked. The foot twisted slightly, pulling at Usagi's skin.

"Gah!" Usagi gagged. He glared at Sumi. "Is this really... Grg! The best... You can do?" Usagi gagged.

"Are you asking to inflict damage upon you?" Sumi smirked. A hand found its way around Usagi's neck, and he slightly tightened his hand around it.

"Grg!" Usagi groaned, still glaring at Sumi. "No." He wheezed. "I'm saying I can take it..."

"You can take a whole hell of a lot until you end up dead, you know." The hand was removed.

"Yeah. I do. Now do you mind untieing me from this chair? It's pretty uncomfortable." Usagi asked.

"And, may I ask, why exactly you think I would untie you?" Sumi asked.

"I JUST TOLD YOU IT'S UNCOMFORTABLE!" Usagi snapped, irritated. Sumi sighed, pulling back up the chair and walking around to the back of it to untie Usagi. "Finally..." Usagi breathed. He finished untieing Usagi with another sigh. He pushed the other out of the chair. "HEY!" Usagi snapped. "What was that for!?" Usagi roared.

"No reason at all." Sumi replied, chuckling.

"Fuck you..." Usagi cursed. He got up. "Well... In that case..." Usagi said, walking over to Sumi. Sumi was confused. Usagi punched Sumi in the face. "That's for hurting Misaki." Usagi said, grinnig.

"Agh!" Sumi held his face. "Is that the best YOU got?" Sumi asked.

"Nah, I'm just saving the best for last." Usagi said with a grin. "Now for this." Usagi said. He walked up to Sumi, pulled his fist back and then let it rip. "And that is for thinking I, the great Usami Akihiko was scared." Usagi said, still grinning. Sumi groaned, holding his cheek.

"You were scared." Sumi claimed.

"I WAS NOT!" Usagi roared, trying to throw punches. Sumi stopped a couple of punches with the palms of his hands. Others hit him.

"It's true, you were." Sumi claimed. Usagi lost it. He began to frantically try and punch Sumi, denying he was scared. Most of the punches landed on him. "Yes, you were."

"What's the matter Sumi?" Usagi asked. "I told you to hit me with your best shot." Usagi stated, breathing heavily from shouting. Sumi growled, using a leg to flip Usami into his backside, then pressing his foot to the other's crotch painfully. He stayed silent. "Gah!" Usahi cried. He glared more at Sumi. Usagi tried to, quickly, remove Sumi's foot off his crotch. "Urg!" Usagi groaned. Sumi held Usagi's cheek pressing down harder.

"You're quickly becoming annoying." Sumi growled.

"Get... Your dirty fingers... Off me!" Usagi roared.

"And why should I do that?" Sumi asked. He pressed their foreheads together with a smirk. Usagi groaned in pain, struggling to get free. Sumi frowned.

"Do I ned to kick you again? Struggling won't do you any good." Sumi said.

"There's something called trying." Usagi muttered. He then head butted Sumi. Sumi retreated backwards, holding his head while glaring daggers at Usagi. A swift kick to the stomach was delivered a second later. Usagi coughed, slowly getting up.

"I told you to stop struggling." Sumi said. A kick at his legs sent him to the ground.

"Ga!" Usagi cried, falling to the ground.

"Will you behave now?" Sumi asked in a low growl, his hand going up to squeeze Usagi's face.

"Merrrr..." Usagi grumbled, unable to talk. Instead he bit Sumi's hand hard enough to draw blood. Sumi grabbed his hand back in pain and quickly backhanded Usagi with it. Usagi cried in pain, falling to the side. Sumi's hand met with Usagi's neck, slowly squeezing. Usagi gagged from lack of air. A few seconds later, the hand was removed. "You really shouldn't be so stubborn." Sumi said.

"Shut up..." Usagi muttered, getting up and turning his back to Sumi. Sumi tackled him, pushing him down onto the floor and grabbing his wrists, quickly handcuffing them.

"Ah! Hey!" Usagi cried. Sumi chuckled, sitting on Usagi's back.

"Is there a problem?" Sumi asked.

"Yes there is!" Usagi cried. "Get off me!" Usagi roared.

"Why should I?" Sumi asked. He leant over, moving his head next to Usagi's ear.

"Get off me!" Usagi roared, squirming around.

"I don't want to." Sumi replied. His breath hit the back of Usagi's ear. Usagi silently gasped.

"Get off me bastard!" Usagi roared.

"But I don't want to..." Sumi said. More hot breath his Usagi's ear. Usagi struggled against Sumi's weight again.

Sumk chuckled. "You've gone silent." Sumk chuckled.

"S-Shut up!" Usagi snapped.

"Why should I?" Sumi asked. He smirked, his lips now being pressed to Usagi's neck. Usagi bit his lip to hold back moans.

"Ah..." Usagi quietly moaned. 'He's not Misaki... I don't think Misaki would ever be able to do this.' Sumi laughed against his skin, one hand moving up under Usagi's shirt. Usagi groaned. Sumi chuckled.

"You like this, I'm guessing?" Sumi assumed.

"S-Shut up!" Usagi snapped. Sumi chuckled, returning his lips to the other's neck and began to suck on the skin. "Urk!" Usagi groaned. Sumi smirked, biting down gently as an experiment. In response, Usagi moaned. "Ah... Shit..." Usagi cursed. He bit down again, this time a little harder. Usagi moaned again. Sumi pressed their lower halves together, only pulling away to flip Usagi onto his back, unlocking the handcuffs in the process.

"Wa! Hey!" Usagi cried, being flipped over. He chuckled. "Uncuffing me? You sure that's a good idea?" Usagi taunted.

"Why would it not be?" Sumi mused in return, moving to straddle the other's hips.

"Urk..." Usagi moaned. Sumi moved to press his lips against Usagi's. Usagi moaned, trying to get free. Removing his mouth from Usagi's, he bit he other's neck again, striving to make the other more willing. Usagi moaned in response. Sucking on the soft flesh, he pushed the other further down, pushing their bodies further together. Usagi moaned again. Biting down very hard, he put one hand into Usagi's hair, pulling. "Haa..."

Sumi taunted Usagi. "That feels good doesn't it, Usami?" He smirked against the flesh.

"S-Shut up..." Usagi muttered. Sumi chuckled. He reached underneath the other's shirt, teasing a hard nipple. "A-Ah!" Usagi moaned. Pulling the shirt up, he began to suck on the other one, still rolling the first one between his thumb and his forefinger. "Ah... Shit..." Usagi moaned. Licking the one in his mouth slowly, he slowly took in the other's moans. "Haa... Ur..." Usagi moaned. 'Shit... Losing... Tolerance...' Sumi decided to leave the other nipple to his other hand. Removing his mouth from the other's chest, he placed it against his neck once more. Usagi moaned again, losing all tolerance. Sumk sucked once more before removing Usagi's shirt. "A-ah..." Usagi moaned. Sumi moaned Usagi's name, pressing their lower halves together. Usagi moaned again. Sumi pushed their lips together again. "Nn..." Usagi moaned, unable to push Sumi away. He licked at Usagi's lips, trying to get the other man to participate. "Not... Happening... Sumi..." Usagi moaned.

"Why not? You seem to be enjoying yourself..."sumi said, moving to bite him to accent the statement.

"Baka... I may have lost... My tolerance... But I still... Can fight back..." Usagi snapped, moaning.

"Show me how you can fight back, then." Sumi taunted. Usagi smirked as he, sloppily, tried to push Sumi off him. Sumi clung to him, resulting with them only flipping over. Usagi went down and bit Sumi's neck hard enough to draw blood, but still feel good.

"A-Ah..." Sumi moaned.

"Heh..." Usagi chuckled. "Who's the weak one now?" Usagi muttered.

"I never said you were weak." Sumi insisted. Usagi said nothing, but bite Sumi's neck again. Usagi moved his hand down and began to massage Sumi's crotch. Sumi moaned out again, bucking up into Usagi's hand.

"Heh... Who's the one losing tolerance now?" Usagi chuckled.

"I had no tolerance to begin with." Sumi glared. Usagi continued to massage Sumi's crotch as he bit Sumi's neck. "Ah..." Sumi breathed out.

"Yeah right..." Usagi chuckled.

"Shut up..." Sumi said with a lustful glare.

"Now who's the one being seduced?" Usagi chuckled as he bit Sumi's neck again.

"It's not seducing if I wanted it the whole time." Sumi pointed out.

"Really? You're responding so well..." Usagi chuckled as he reached down Sumi's pants. Sumi bucked his hips upwards when a hand entered his pants. Usagi chuckled as he began to stroke Sumi's manhood as he licked up Sumi's neck. Sumi's eyes closed in pleasure and he moaned again. Usagi moved his mouth up and down as he deep throated Sumi. 'That'll teach him!' Usagi thought. Sumi's hands went to Usagi's hair, pulling and tugging at the strands as he moaned.

Usagi moaned as he continued to deep throat Sumi. Bucking up into Usagi's mouth, he moaned again. Usagi moaned as he deep throated Sumi making vibrations. The vibrations travelled through Sumi's body and he growled in pleasure. Usagi moved his hand up Sumi's shirt and teased a hard nipple, still deep throating. Usagi continued to deep throat Sumi. 'Damn... He takes a lot longer to come... Way longer than Misaki' Usagi noticed. Arching his back, Sumi moaned again, his fingers still tangled in Usagi's hair. The coil in Sumi's stomach tightened, and the fingers in the others hair tightened. Usagi bobbed his head faster. With one more long moan, Sumi's back arched and he reached his climax. Sumi moaned coming in Usagi's mouth. Usagi swallowed, as he removed Sumi's shirt and teased the forgotten nipple.

"Hah..." Sumi breathed out. Usagi took a breath as he penetrated Sumi. "Ngh!" Sumi arched his back as Usaagi penetrated him, albeit painful.

"Payback..." Usagi muttered, thrusting fast and hard. Sumi only gritted his teeth. It was still painful, but he hoped it would turn to pleasure soon. Usagi thrusted as hard as he could. "Is it hurting yet?" Usagi asked.

"It's been hurting this whole time, dumbass..." Sumi snapped.

"I know." Usagi chuckled as he smiled. "I'm trying to make it hurt."

"... I know you are..." Again, he cried out in pain, tears pricking his eyes.

"Heh..." Usagi chuckled, groaning in pain. "Damn... So tight..." Usagi groaned. Sumi dug his nails into his palms, wincing from the pain. Usagi, despite how tight Sumi was as well as Sumi being in pain, thrusted harder, groaning in pain. Sumi's eyes were screwed tight as he groaned louder in pain. Usagi thrusted as hard as he could. Sumi let out a moan of pain as he felt himself getting split in two.

"Gh..." Sumi groaned in pain. Usagi also groaned in pain. Sumi's back arched as he felt himself near his release.

"Heh..." Usagi chuckled. "Are you feeling good yet?" Usagi asked.

"Ngh!" Sumi only groaned in response, his walls began to tighten.

"Dammit... Relax already... Sumi... You're so tight..." Usagi said.

"I-I can't. I'm too... Close..." Sumi groaned, gritting his teeth.

"Then go ahead..." Usagi insisted, grinning, as he began to stroke Sumi's manhood, urging him on. With a moan, Sumi came. A strangled scream falling from his lips. His body became numb after he came, but he was still aware that Usagi hadn't came yet.

"Already?" Usagi asked, grinning. He found his release seconds later. Usagi collapsed on the floor next to Sumi.

'Misaki... Please... Be safe until I come home...' Usagi muttered before finally letting sleep take over.

Soon after, Misaki arrived home. Saki made sure to tend to Misaki's wounds, as well as her own. Once she was done, she put Misaki in clean clothes, and laid him down in his bed. She pulled up a chair, and waited for Misaki to awake.

'Nnn..." Misaki moaned. "Wh-What happened? Where am I?" Misaki wondered aloud.

"Ah! Misaki! Daijoubu!?" Saki cried. It took Misaki a couple seconds to figure out what happened. Finally, it came to him.

"Where's Usagi-san!?" Misaki cried, quickly sitting upright. "Gah!" Misaki cried in pain.

"Misaki... Don't push yourself... You're gonna open up your wounds again... Now explain." Saki explained. She suddenly, and violently, grabbed Misaki by his shoulders.

"Gah!" Misaki cried in pain again.

"Sorry... Explain, Misaki... What happened?" Saki asked. So Misaki told Saki everything that happened. He told about how Sumi had locked him in shackles. Then he told her of all the torment he faced. Finally, he said how Sumi penetrated him and called Usagi in the middle of it. Saki listened to it all. Saki didn't know what to say.

"I..." Saki started. "I don't know what to say. All I can say is to just wait for the week to be over." Saki replied.

"Y-Yeah..." Misaki agreed.

**I'll end it there for dramatic effect. Sorry it's short. the next one will be longer... I hope... anyways. Hope you liked! ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the good chapter! Reuniting! Read it! Disclaimer: This is a non-profitable fanfic. I own nothing. All credit goes back to the creators of Junjou. Junjou Romantica is rightfully owned by Nakamura Shungiku. Please support the original release by buying the official manga/anime and to make Nakamura Shungiku get a clue and work on a third season! I own nothing except Saki! Hah!**

The next week, Misaki made his way to Sumi's house. He bursted through the door. Fortunately, Sumi's parents were on a business trip.

"Usagi-san!" Misaki cried, bursting through the basement door. Usagi awoke from his sleep from Misaki calling for him. He groaned as he sat up, moving to a sitting position.

"M-Misaki?" He asked. Misaki ran over to Usagi and tackled the 28-year old man.

"Usagi-san!" Misaki cried, hugging Usagi and crying. The past week, Misaki had lost weight and was still frail. "I missed you... Sooo much..." Misaki sobbed, crying into Usagi's shirt. Usagi sighed, placing a kiss to the top of the brunette's head.

"You know I missed you the most." Usagi claimed.

"Of course I did... Baka Usagi..." Misaki replied. "That bastard better not have done anything..." Misaki muttered, hugging the older man tighter. Usagi remained silent.

'Shit...' Usagi cursed to himself.

"Usagi-san?" Misaki asked, looking up at Usagi. It took Misaki a minute. "You didn't..." Misaki began.

"Misaki... I..." Usagi began. Misaki grew angry.

"USAGI-SAN! WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Misaki cried. Usagi's voice dropped.

"Misaki... I... I had sex with him..." He could hardly believe himself. Misaki was furious.

"USAGI! Where the hell is that bastard!?" Misaki roared.

"Ugh... Do you really feel the need to yell in other people's homes?" A voice said from down a hallway. A few seconds later, Sumi emerged with his hair a mess.

"Shut up!" Misaki roared.

"Now why would I do that?" Sumi asked with a smirk.

"Because I said to!" Misaki snapped.

"And what will you do if I don't!?" Sumi threatened. Misaki charged at Sumi. Sumi sidestepped Misaki chuckling. Misaki didn't fall, but instead swung to the side and tried to attack Sumi again. Sumi's palm hit Misaki's fist. He clenched his fingers around the brunette's hand, pushing him away again. Misaki stumbled backwards, but charged again. (A/N: Sorry to interrupt, but please keep in mind of Misaki's scars from when he was tormented by Sumi. Find a weak spot that Misaki has. Think about the places Misaki would be hurt the most... NOT THE ASS! Just saying... Not sex wise, but fighting wise... By the wat, everyone crumbles when you kick or punch this place on the torso hard enough...) A fist landed a hit on Misaki, punching him hard in the stomach. Misaki's eyes widened as he gagged, falling to the ground. Blood came out from his mouth. Sumi laughed, standing over Misaki, his hand ready to hit Misaki again. Usagi's eyes widened as he quickly rushed into Sumi, pushing him into a wall before kneeling beside the brunette.

"Misaki..." He muttered. Misaki groaned in pain. Usagi held Misaki close. " we need to get you to the hospital..." Usagi claimed. He glanced over to Sumi, who was passed out against the wall. Misaki continued to cough up blood.

"Uu.. Usagi-san..." Misaki groaned. "I'm... Fine..." Misaki insisted, struggling to get up. Once on his feet, "I'm f-" Misaki was cutoff as he fell over, passing out. Usagi caught him.

"No, you're not. Don't pretend to be fine..." Usagi insisted. Misaki gagged, coughing up more blood, clenching his stomach.

"Usagi-san... I'm sorry... I... Put you through... All this.." Misaki muttered. Usagi hushed him.

"Don't..." He said. Usagi picked Misaki up and carried him out of Sumi's house.

"Usagi-san... I'm sorry..." Misaki insisted. Usagi sighed, kissing Misaki's cheek.

"It's alright... At least you're okay.. Somewhat..." Usagi said.

"I... I guess..." Misaki replied.

"Now... We need to get you taken care of.

"O-Okay..." Misaki replied, passing out again.

**I'll end it here! Next chapter is the Romantica lemon you guys have all been waiting for! See you then! BYEEEEE!**


End file.
